Cheating Ways
by CharmLightLove
Summary: Bella is unhappy in her marriage to Jacob and wants a way out. Edward just happens to be her pool boy and things get steamy in between them. Will Edward and Jacob fight over Bella's heart?. Who will she chose? ExB EmxR AxJR
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Cheating Ways**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**EPOV**_

I was outside in the backyard cleaning yet another pool. I'm a pool boy. I go around to people's houses and the ones who can afford it and are too lazy to clean their own pools, I go and clean them.

I heard shouting coming from inside the house which I was currently cleaning the pool for.

I had just finished cleaning the pool and was packing up the stuff I need to put them back into the pool house.

I walked to the door to go inside to tell the owners that I had finished so that they could pay me, so I could leave.

I've always hated leaving this house because I have fallen in love with the owner's wife. We had gotten to know each other quite well over these past few months which I have been working for them.

I found out that her full name was Isabella Marie Swan; she had decided that she would keep her own last name after she got married because she didn't like the last name Black. Her husband was Jacob Black and at first they were in love but after two years of marriage and Jacob inheriting his father's company, they had fallen out of love. Jacob feel in love with his job and would come home at unruly times during the night or have random conference calls all around the world and would just pack and leave whenever he felt like it. Isabella or Bella as she liked to be called was always at home because when they had gotten married, Jacob had promised her everything. He told her to be a woman of leisure and never had to work because he would provide for them both. Even though Bella enjoyed working, she quit her got to be with Jacob, but now she regrets all of it. She used to work at a dance studio and teach kids how to dance. I also found out that she was the same age as me, 22. She and Jacob were high school sweethearts so as soon as they graduated from high school, Jacob asked her to marry him. They decided to have a long engagement so that they could get their carriers on track but at the end of it all, Bella quit her job.

I was just about to go for the doorknob to head inside, when the door flew open and Bella came out and jumped into my arms. I caught her but not before stumbling back a few steps, which was caused by the sudden impact and surprise of her jumping into my arms.

I could hear her crying and I wish I could go to that no good of a fucking husband of her and pummel him to the ground, but all I did was hold her in my arms and comfort her.

"Ssh, love. Tell me what happened?"

"We had another fight. This time it was about him flying to California and I also accused him of cheating on me because lately he keeps on only going to California and I thought that he was going there because he found a new slut, but that wasn't the reason why he kept on going to California. Apparently he had opened a new building there and kept on going for check-ups to see if everything was running properly. But I also..." she said and then started crying again.

"But you also what love?" I asked her while rubbing her back and walking over to one of the pools chairs and sitting down and bringing her into my lap.

"I asked him why his shirt smelt like perfume and accused him on cheating on me again but he just told me to shut the help up and stop accusing him of cheating on me and that he loved me and would never do that to me. I then asked him that if he loved me so much, why he keep on leaving and at that point he got really angry and stormed out of the house," she said but her cries had stopped by now and she was fine.

"Do you really think that he is cheating on you?" I asked and lifted her chin so that she was looking at me.

"Yes...No...I mean...I don't know. What would you think if your husband came home at unruly hours during the night and went on random trips around the world and when he was home he would never pay attention to me or even have sex? Life our sex life used to be great and even when things started getting bad around her and the fights started, we would at least have angry sex or hot make-up sex. But now, nada, nothing, zilch," she asked me while looking seriously and waiting for my answer.

I wanted to lighten up the mood a bit so when I answered her, I started with a joke. "Well firstly I wouldn't have a husband, I'm very much into woman, not men," and it worked because he started laughing. "But to answer your question honestly, I wouldn't really know what to think. So I guess if I was in your position I would think he was cheating on me as well. But remember that I am not in your position and I am very much into woman," I said with a chuckle at the end.

"So what should I do then?" she questioned me. This was my opportunity and I am gladly taking it.

"Be with me!" I said confidently.

"What do you mean, be with you?" she asked curiously. She seemed to be considering whatever I said even though she doesn't really get it.

"I mean, when your husband's not around, you can be with me," I said and again she looked like she was considering it.

"You mean like cheating on Jacob with you?" she asked back.

"Yes, obviously if you wanted to," I was starting to think that she didn't want me and that this was a bad idea.

But I guess Bella thought it was a great idea, because next thing I know is that Bella's lips are on mine.

I quickly responded and she weaved her fingers through my hair. It felt amazing kissing Bella. Much better than what I thought it would feel like. I licked her bottom lips, asking for entrance and Bella hummed and then opened her mouth to me. Once my once tongue was inside her mouth, I wish I would never have to take it out, because god, she tastes like the sweetest of fruits and I couldn't get enough, but Bella broke off the kiss and started nibbling at my lower lip.

She looked up into my eyes and said. "Yes, Yes. I will be with you Edward," she said and I felt like the happiest man on Earth right now, because the woman I love just said that she would be with me. Even if it has to be a secret, I don't care. All I know is that she wants to be with me.

I got off the pool chair while holding Bella and twirled her around, which caused her to giggle and then kissed her again.

"Good, you don't know how happy you have made me!" I said and then Bella looked at me curiously.

"Why have I made you so happy?" she questioned me.

"Oh...um...well...I have kind of had a crush on you since I first started working here," I replied shyly.

"Aww, Edward, that is so cute," she smiled at me and then pecked me on the lips.

"But Edward, I've always wanted to know something..." she trailed off.

"You can ask me anything Bella," I told her.

"Why do you work as a pool boy? You're so young and you could do so much better. You have your entire life in front of you."

I started laughing. "Bella, I work as a pool boy because I wanted to earn a living on my own. It's not a very good job I know, but my medical school has been paid for already by my parents and I just got the first I saw and I'm glad that it was a pool boy job, because otherwise, I wouldn't have met you," I told her sweetly. She smiled at me and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Wait, you're in medical school?" she asked. "Then when do you go to school and why don't you try to get a job at a hospital as an intern?"

"Because you can't become an intern until you finish the degree I'm doing. So, I'm just working as a pool boy for now."

"Okay," she said.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask me Bella," I questioned her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, what is it?" I asked back.

"When do we get to have sex?" she asked. I was a bit taken back by the question. Who knew Bell could be so blunt?

"Umm, well I guess when you want?" I asked back.

Bella trailed her hand down my chest and got up on her toes and kissed me.

"How about now?" she whispered into my ear and then took my earlobe into her mouth and started nibbling on it.

"Fuck," I hissed out.

She started trailing kisses down my neck and her hands went to the bottom of my shirt.

"God Edward, I'm so wet. I've never been this wet for Jacob," she told me and that just boosted my ego hell of a lot up.

She started pulling my shirt up but stopped abruptly.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"I just heard a car pull up," she told me and took her hands out of my shirt and ran inside. I was about to run after her, but I heard the front door open and heard Jacob's voice.

I finally decided to go inside and get my pay check for the day so I could leave.

When I walked inside, the sight that I saw knocked the breath right out of me.

In front of me, Jacob had pulled Bella to him and they were full-out making out. I felt my heat tug a little, but I decided to ignore it.

I cleared my throat to let my presence be known. Jacob looked at me with a satisfied grin and Bella looked at me apologetically.

"Well, I'm done for the day. So if I could have my pay check I will be on my way," I told them, trying to cover up how hurt I felt but I could see that Bella saw how hurt I was.

Jacob took his wallet out and asked me. "So, how much do I owe you?"

Before I could answer, Bella interjected. "Actually, I have his pay check upstairs."

"But, Bella baby, I could just pay him now," Jacob countered.

"Well, didn't you know, Edward works for an agency and we can't pay him cash, plus he needs to sign the paperwork I got from the agency," Bella told him back.

Jacob turned to me. "You joined an agency?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, umm, yes I did. I guess I forgot to tell you Mr. Black, but I had told Mrs. Swan and I thought she would of told you. I guess she forgot," I lied because I didn't work for an agency. I worked for myself and was paid cash every times. I wonder why Bella lied.

"But, why does he have to sign paperwork?" Jacob turned to Bella.

"Well you see, when Edward told me he had joined an agency, I called them to see if he really had and then they sent me paperwork saying that every times he gets his pay check, he should sign it so that they have a record of how much he earns," Bella replied smoothly.

"Oh, okay."

"So Edward, if you will just follow me and I will give you your pay check and you can sign the paperwork," she told me.

"Very well Mrs. Swan. Lead the way," I replied.

I followed Bella upstairs but Jacob didn't follow us, instead he chose to wait for us downstairs.

When we got to the office where apparently my pay check and these paperwork's were, Bella quickly opened the door and then locked it.

She turned back to me and launched herself into my arms for the second time today and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She leaned in and kissed me fiercely.

She pulled back and said. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would come back. Apparently he didn't like the way we left things and once he got to the airport he realised it and came back. I didn't want to kiss him. It was all so sudden and then you walked into the room," she said apologetically.

I gave her a small smile and replied. "Bella, why are you sorry? I'm just a toy for you to use when your husband's not around," I laughed sarcastically.

"No Edward, that's not true. I know I didn't tell you before when you told me that you had a crush on me, but I really like you. Why do you think I said yes to your plan so quickly? I'm not the type of person who cheats on their spouse but there's something about you that makes me want to change everything I believe in," she replied. I looked straight into her eyes and I could see that she was telling the truth. "-and Edward, I would never use you as a toy!"

"Okay and I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. It's just that I don't like to see you with him," I told her truthfully.

"I know and as soon as I get a lawyer that doesn't belong to Jacob, I will press for a divorce, because Edward I think what you and I have could really be something and I want to give us a chance. I also have wanted to divorce Jacob for a long time," she told me then kissed me again.

"But, do you have to be with him?" I asked her, hoping to for her to say that she wouldn't.

"Well Edward, it would kind of be suspicious of me not to kiss my husband, but I promise you that we will not have sex."

"Bella, why don't you just tell him that you want a divorce?" I asked her. It looked as if she wanted to tell me something but decided against it.

"I'll tell you soon, I promise," was all she said and then handed me my money and we started walking back downstairs.

"Everything taken care of?" Jacob questioned us.

"Yes, thank you and I should probably be on my way now," I replied.

"Bye," they both said at the same time.

"Goodbye Mr. Black and Mrs. Swan," I said and then walked out of the house and to my car and left for my own house, well actually, I lived in a penthouse.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has review, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Cheating Ways**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**BPOV**_

As soon as I had shut the door after Edward left, Jacob attacked me. He pushed me up against the door and started sucking on my neck forcefully.

"God Bella, I want you so much right now. Do you want me too baby?" he asked me as his hand went to the bottom of my sundress and before I could do anything, he had two of his fingers plunged into me.

I hissed because it didn't feel right. With Jacob there was no electricity or passion, there was just pure list, which I did not feel, it was all him. But unfortunately Jacob took my hiss as a hiss of pleasure when it was actually the opposite.

"I guess you do want me as badly Bella. Fuck, you are soaking wet sweetheart," he said and kept on thrusting his fingers in and out of me.

He wound his free behind my neck and pulled my face to him and kissed me. But I didn't respond. My hands were limp at my sides and I felt no pleasure from what he was doing to me with his fingers.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at my face. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked and then took his fingers out of me and he brought them to his fingers that were soaked with my arousal, which was for Edward and not him, to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. He moaned around his fingers and pulled them out; all the while trying to make it looked sexy. Usually that shit would have me wanting him, but right now the only thing that I wanted was for him to be in California and Edward be here licking his fingers clean of my arousal.

"You taste amazing baby," he moaned out.

"Umm, okay," I replied with no emotion in my voice and walked over to the couch and sat down. Jacob followed me and sat down next to me and tried to pull me to his lap, but I wouldn't let him.

"Seriously Bella, what's wrong?" he asked; now concern was written all over his face.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel in the mood right now," I told him. Even though I was in the mood, it just wasn't for him I wanted Edward and I wanted him now.

He started chuckling. "Well Bella, that's not what your hot wet pussy was telling me. If you hadn't noticed but you are dripping wet..." he replied. "-and it's all for me," he said smugly into my ear and then took my earlobe into his mouth.

"If only you knew who I was really wet for," I mumbled to myself, to low for Jacob to hear.

"What did you say sweetheart?" he questioned me and let go of my earlobe when he saw that I wasn't responding to that either.

"Nothing, but really Jake, I'm not in the mood right now and we really need to talk," I told him.

"Aw, come on baby. I know you're in the mood and you should know how much in the mood I am too," he took my hand and pressed it against his hard-on, which was not straining against his dress pants.

"Jake, are we going to talk or are you going to keep on trying to have sex with me?" I asked him.

"Well I know we should do the first thing you mentioned but the second sounds so much more appealing of an idea," he replied and pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him.

He leaned forward and started kissing my neck and his hands that were on my thighs started moving up and this caused my dress to go up as well. He started kissing at the base of my neck where my shoulder blade and neck meet.

"Oh god," I moaned out. That spot was always my undoing, but I had to stop this because I promised Edward.

I put my hand on his shoulders and pushed him back on the couch. "So you want to be in huh? I've always like this side of you," he said and his hands kept on going higher. I grabbed a hold of his wrists and pulled his hands away from me.

"Jacob I told you I'm not in the mood. You're starting to push it now. Now tell me why you came back from the airport?" I questioned him while getting off his lap and sitting next to him.

"Bella I told you before. I didn't want things to be left like they were so I came back. Do you not want me here? You always say that I'm never home and now when I am home, you're asking me why," he groaned out.

"Of course I want you to be home, but Jacob this isn't like you. Jacob you're in love with your work, a million times you have left after we have had a fight but you never came back those times. That's all I'm asking, why now? Why this time?"

"Because I love you! DAMNIT!" he shouted. "When I got to the airport the team that I always fly with were there and I overheard some of them talking about how much we have been flying place lately and I felt bad. So I told them all to go home and tomorrow at work we would do a video conference with the other building. I cancelled out flight and came back here. Bella, I want things to go back to the way things were. When we didn't always fight or when I told you that I love you and you would say it back," he said softly until it was only a whisper, but I could still hear him.

"I've told you that I love you," I said.

"Yes you have, but every single time you said you wouldn't look at me. If you love me you will tell me that you love me right now," he told me.

What am I supposed to do? I'm not in love with him so how am I supposed to tell him that I love him. Oh well I guess I will just have to suck it up and say it. "I love you," I told him.

He took hold of my face in his hands and made me look at him and said. "Bella, tell me you love me while looked at me, not the ground, not your fingers or anything else for that matter. Look at me when you're telling me that you love me," he said.

But I couldn't, I can't look him in the face and tell him that I love him and it isn't true.

I guess he saw that I wouldn't say it and he let go of my face and got up. "Fine, don't tell me you love me, but until you do, I will be at a hotel. Call me when you want me to come back, he said then slammed the door on his way out. Well at least now he won't try to have sex with me. I'll wait a day and if he doesn't come back himself I'll call him to come back.

Why don't I call Edward? I wonder if he will come over if I ask him too. Oh well, let's give it a try.

I picked up the phone and dialled his number.

**EPOV**

I'm at my parent's house just relacing with my family. After I got home about five minutes, I got a call from my sister saying that everyone was at my parent's house and that I should come.

My phone started ringing and I looked to see who called from the caller id and I saw that it said that the call was form a private number. I debated not picking it up, because well you never know who can get your number these day, but at the end, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward. This is Bella," oh my god, why is Bella calling me. Is everything okay? Did something happen to her?

"Bella are you okay?" I asked alarmed.

"Yes Edward, everything is fine. Why do you sound so alarmed? I'm only calling," she asked. Doesn't she know I care about her?

"Bella, I care about you. Of course you I would be alarmed if you were calling me only after I saw you about an hour ago, also that you never call me," I stated.

"Well Edward, I never called you because I didn't know you liked me and can't I call you because I miss you? Fine, I see you don't want me calling you, I won't. Goodbye Edward," she said. I started to panic. I wanted her to call me all the time.

"No, Bella wait," I said urgently into the phone.

"Yes Edward," I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was trying not to laugh.

"I always want you to call. I was just wondering why you were calling. Also please, call me whenever you would like. I love hearing your voice," I said. I also love other things about her but it was too soon to mention those right now.

"I was only calling because Jacob just stormed out of the house because I wouldn't have sex with him and that I wouldn't tell him that I loved him while looking him in the face. His gone to a hotel for the night or something and I was wondering if you would like to come over?" she asked the last part shyly.

Wow, she actually wanted me to come over. "Of course I'll come over if you want me to. I'll be there right away," I said probably a bit too enthusiastically, but since I could hear Bella chuckling. I'll take it that she doesn't mind my enthusiasm.

"Okay then come, but will you stay on the phone? I want to hear you voice," she asked. Doesn't she know by now I would do anything for her?

"Of course. Anything for you Bella."

I went into the other room to tell everyone goodbye.

"Guy's, I need to get going, I'll see you all later."

"Bye Edward," they said all together.

I walked to the door and the moment I opened the door, I did not expect to see the person I saw.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, hi Edward. I'm here to see the family," she said then hugged me.

"Well, it's good to see you cuz."

"You too Edward, bye," she said.

"Bye." I said back.

Now I was off to see Bella again. God I feel like a love struck teenager.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Cheating Ways**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**BPOV**_

Once I got off the phone with Edward I started going around the house tidying everything I saw. I don't know why I was doing this but for some reason I felt nervous.

I knew things about Edward. Like how his full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and that he is 22, but other than that I didn't know much. Oh and I found out today that he was in a medical school. I wanted to know if he had any sibling and who they were. How were they like? I didn't want our relationship to only be physical. Even though we wouldn't have much of a relationship because it would have to be a secret, but I still wanted to know things about him. I feel guilty for not being able to give him a proper relationship where you could go out in public and show everyone how you feel about each other.

I looked at the clock and it had been about twenty minutes since I was off the phone with Edward. There was a knock on the door and I practically ran and opened it.

"Edward!" I screamed and jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Bella what's with you and jumping me when you see me?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"What, so you don't like my enthusiasm when I see you? Fine then, I will stop jumping into your arms. So, now if you would please put me down," I told him.

"Awww, Bella. I didn't mean it like that. I love it when you jump into my arms, just a little bit of a warning would be nice next time," he said quickly. "I always want you in my arms Bella," he told me sweetly.

"Well Edward, I love being in your arms. Oh and why would you need a warning, I'm pretty sure these big strong arms of yours can catch me," I said feeling his arms.

Edward walked in with me still in his arms and shut the door with his foot. He went and sat down on the couch with my legs wrapped around him.

He leaned forward and caught my lips in a kiss. His lips were so soft and I would kiss him all day if I could. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily opened my mouth for him. The moment our tongues met, I thought I was in heaven. He tasted so sweet and minty at the same time.

"Edward," I moaned into his mouth.

He brought one of his hands from my waist and into my hair and pulled me closer. My left hand was around his neck and my right hand was on his arms.

I broke away from the kiss and started kissing down his jaw until I got to his neck. I kissed down his neck, all the way to his pulse point and started sucking.

"Bella, fuck, you're driving me insane. I need more please," he begged me.

I didn't respond, all I did was feel my way down his chest and to the bottom of his shirt and started lifting it up. The moment I felt his abs, I had to have more of him. So in a frantic movement, I had his shirt off and put it down next to us.

I would have thrown it somewhere but there was a chance that Jacob might come home while I was with Edward and find his shirt, so I wanted to keep all of Edward's clothing in one place close to him for an easy escape.

I looked at his chest and god this man is like a god. His chest wasn't too buff but just the right way. I leaned down and started sucking on one of his nipples. Edward hissed in please. Edward pushed me off him and I pouted at him. He took my bottom lip in his mouth, then released it and said. "I wanted to be in control for a moment," All I did was nod and let him do what he wanted.

His hands went to the bottom of my sundress and started pushing it up. He had lifter the dress up over my hips and then dragged one of his hands back down until it was behind my knee and pulled it up so that it was wrapped around his hip. All the while he was kissing me everywhere, my lips, my neck, my shoulders and the top of my breasts that were showing.

I moaned but I knew we had to move this somewhere else so no-one just busted through the door and found us in a compromising position, so I had to stop this for a moment.

I pushed at his shoulders and got him to look at me. "Edward, we have to move this to the bedroom. What if someone bursts through the door and finds us?" I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he picked me up and started walking to the stairs.

"Edward, wait. Turn back around, we have to pick up your shirt."

He turned around and I bent down a bit from where Edward was hold me and picked up his shirt.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

He got us up the stairs and then asked. "Bella, which room should we use?"

"Oh umm, just go to that room," I said and pointed to one of the spare bedrooms.

Edward took us to the room and shut the door.

He laid me down on the bed and I threw his shirt on the ground next to the bed.

"Bella, there are too many pieces of clothing on you. This needs to come off," he pulled up my dress until it was over my head and then threw it on the ground.

"You're beautiful," he said while looking at my body. When Jacob told me I was beautiful, I never believed him. I always just thought that since he was my husband that was the only reason he was saying it. But when Edward just told me that I was beautiful, I actually believed him.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what?" he replied while sucking on my nipple through my lacy bra.

"For calling me beautiful," I said then moaned because the sensations that were going through my from him just sucking my nipple, and might I say, through my bra, was more than anything I have ever felt before.

Well I didn't have much to compare with because Jacob and I were high school sweethearts and we never had a period where we broke up and then got back together, so I was never with any other man.

But from the experience I had with Jacob, I could tell that this was what it should be like.

"Fuck Edward, what you're doing is amazing. I have never felt anything like this before. The things I feel when I'm around you, I have never felt before," I moaned out, and it was true. With Edward, I always felt electricity and desire, and I have never felt that way with anyone else.

"I know how you feel Bella. I have never felt the things I have with you with anyone else," she moaned around my nipple.

I could hear strange sounds coming from outside but I didn't know what they were, but then I heard a sound which I would know anywhere. The sound of keys being inserted into the door, the jingle of the keys could always be heard in this damn hour and for once I was thankful for it.

"Edward, we have to stop. Someone is at the door," I said in a panic.

"Oh fuck," Edward cursed and grabbed his shirt.

"Bella honey!" I heard being shouted from downstairs and it sounded like it was Jacob.

"I thought you said that Jacob had to a hotel?" asked Edward.

"Well, I though he did. I didn't know that he would come back. He said that he would only come back if I called him and asked him to and the was only if I was ready to tell him that I loved him and I could tell him while looking him in the eye," I said in a rushed whisper.

"But you don't love him right?" Edward asked in a shaky voice.

"No, I don't love him," I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Edward, hurry up, get into the closet. Hurry," I told him and then pushed him into the direction of the closet in the room then once I saw that he was inside, I went out of the room once I had my clothes back on and straitened.

The moment I got out of the door, Jacob came up the last step of stairs.

"Hey, what were you doing in that room? I though you would be in our room," he said.

"Well I didn't want to go into our room. I missed you and if I went in there, it would remind me of you," I told him trying to sound sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, I'm here now. But why were you in that room?" he asked and walked over to me and put his hands on my hips. God, he was persistent.

"I felt a bit tired so I went in there but I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning because I kept on replaying the fight we had," I lied. I knew I had to tell him that I kept on tossing and turning because I knew that my hair was a mess and it would be a reasonable explanation for my hair.

He chuckled and then replied. "Well then that explains your hair," he then kissed my forehead.

I had to ask him why he was back, but I have to make it sound as if I was surprise that he would come back after I wouldn't tell him that I loved him. "Jake baby, why did you come back, and before you say anything, it's not because I don't want you here it's just that when you left it looked like you were really mad at me. I hope you're not mad at me anymore. Please don't be mad at me anymore baby," I pleaded with him and stuck my bottom lip out into a pout and made my eyes wide.

"I could never be mad at you Bella. I was just in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry that I made you sad. Come on, how about we have hot make up sex?" he suggested. God, I guess he didn't take the hint that I didn't want to have sex with him before.

"Jakey baby, I really don't want to make love to you until we go out on a date. I know that since we are already married it would kind of be weird going on a date, but Jake I really want to work on our marriage and I want to fall in love with you all over again and then I want you and I to make love. Can we please do that? It would mean a lot to me," I said and made puppy dog eyes at him.

"Of course we can do that, I want that too. So how about now we go out to lunch and then we can come back here and for the rest of the day, we can make love to each other. Okay? Does that sound good?" he asked while bending down so that he was the same height level as me and looked me in the eyes.

I nodded reluctantly but tried to no show my reluctance. "Yes, that sounds great. Thank you for doing this for me," I said and then he pecked me on the lips.

"Okay, now let's go and get the girl of my dreams dressed so we can go out," he said and pulled me towards our bedroom, but I had to talk to Edward first.

"Oh shit," I said. I saw that I had taken off my ring, but I knew that it was in our room.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"My ring, I think it came off when I was tossing and turning in the other room trying to get some sleep. Baby, how about you go and pick out what you want me to wear and I will just go and look for my ring?" I suggested. All Jacob did was nod and kissed me and then walked into our bedroom.

I was still looking at him with my head tilted to the side, waiting for him to hurry up. Jacob turned around and saw me looking at him.

"Well if I didn't know better Bella, I would think you were checking me out?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Well what do you expect when you show off that cute ass of your," I countered back with a fake smile. If only he knew that, that wasn't what I was doing. His ass was actually not that appealing, but Edward's ass, oh god. I think I started drooling. Jacob just chuckled at my response and walked into our bedroom.

As soon as Jacob was out of sight, I ran to the other room.

I got in and whispered Edward's name and a second later, Edward came out of the closet.

"Bella, I know you're going to have to sleep with him," he said, but I could tell that it was hurting him just think about it. To tell you the truth, it was hurting me just thinking about it.

"I know he is a persistent fuck and won't take no for an answer," he chuckled at what I said. "Edward you have to believe me when I tell you that I really don't want to sleep with him. But if I don't, he will get suspicious. It will mean nothing to me okay?" I said while looking him in the eyes.

"I know," was all he replied.

"Edward, you are going to have to leave after we have left okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, I should probably go back now. I'm sorry and remember it means nothing," I said then kissed him fiercely then walked back out of the room.

I got into the bedroom and Jacob asked me. "So, did you find your ring?"

"No actually, I didn't. I don't know where it could be. I swear I had it on. God, what if I lost it," I said and made my eyes teary. It was easy to make my eyes teary because I was fidgeting with my hands and I just pinched myself.

"Oh baby, it doesn't matter if you lost your ring. I will just get you a new one," he said sympathetically.

"No, but I don't want a new one. I want that ring Jacob, that ring has meaning. So if you buy me a new ring, you are going to have to buy yourself a new one as well and then we would have to renew our vows in front our friends and family," I said, like I really wanted to do that and I knew that Jacob wouldn't want to, but I wouldn't know, lately he had gotten all lovely dovey.

"Then, we will renew our vows Bella, it's not that much of a big deal," he said calmly. "But still, maybe we should check in your jewellery boxes just in case," he said. I chuckled because I knew that we would find it in one of my boxes.

Jacob pulled me over to where my jewellery was and I told him to check that side that I knew the ring would be and then I took the other side.

After about five minutes of searching, Jacob found my ring and said. "Here you go, I found it. Here, let me put it on for you," he then took my left hand in his and put the ring on.

"Thank you baby," I said in a fake enthusiasm and hugged him and then pecked him on the lips.

"You're Welcome Bella."

"So, what did you pick out for me to wear?" I asked him. I just wanted this afternoon to be over.

He pulled me over to our walk in closet and showed me what he picked for me. I just noticed that he had changed. He wore a simple attire, jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his chest. I looked at what he chose for me and saw that it was another sundress, except that it was read and much shorter.

I put it on and it barely covered my ass, but then I guess I could wear it, maybe use it to sweeten him up so that we wouldn't have to have sex, but then again, since it was so short he would probably want to bend me over the table at the restaurant and fuck me senseless.

"Wow Bella. You look hot," he said. "I'm one lucky guy."

There was a pair of red stilettos next to where the dress was a second ago. I can't believe he wants me to wear those, but anyway I still put them on.

I grabbed a silver bag and put my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Man, I am married to the sexiest chick alive," Jacob said and then whistled. If he wanted a compliment back, he wasn't getting one from me.

"Whatever, let's go already, I'm starving," I said and pulled him out of the room.

As we were about to reach the stairs, Jacob said something that I was not ready for and I knew that Edward would be able to hear. "Bella, what do you think about trying to have a baby?" Jacob asked me and wrapped his arms around me,

"Um, I don't really know. I have never actually thought about it. But I guess I would want to have kids," I said a bit warily, knowing that Edward could hear me.

"How about we start trying tonight? And you would come off the pill as well," he said. I could hear the excitement in his voice, but I didn't know what I should say, so I went with what would make him happy,

"Sure, we could start trying," I told him.

"Really?" he asked and turned me around so that I was facing him but I was still in his arms.

"Yes, really," I said. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"God Bella, I haven't been this happy since the day we got married. You have made me the happiest man alive," he said. "Let's go fed you, we wouldn't want you to be unhealthy, it would be bad for the baby."

"I'm not even pregnant Jacob."

"Yes I know, but you will be."

"Whatever, let's just go feed me then." I said and then we were off to lunch.

_**EPOV**_

Oh my god! I can't believe I heard that. She would definitely not want to be with me now. Which person would want to be? He was going to give her a child and I knew how much Bella loved children and couldn't wait till she had her own.

But that doesn't matter. If he is willing to give her a child, then so am I. I don't care if we are not married, I will give her a child and I would win her love.

**Please tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLIghtLove.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourite and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Cheating Ways**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**BPOV**_

We got outside and got in the car and headed to the restaurant. I wonder if Edward will be okay getting out. In the car there was a silence but Jacob broke it and spoke.

"Bella, I'm really glad we're doing this. I want our marriage to go back to the way it used to be," he said. Only if he knew that I didn't feel the same way. He is going to be shocked when I get a lawyer and divorce his ass because he has made my past 2 years lonely.

Nothing else was said after that and we finally got to the restaurant. We went up to the hostess and asked for a table for two. She was about to lead us to our table when another couple came up beside us and stopped to say hello, because apparently the man worked with Jacob for a while. The man's name was Aro and the woman's name was Heidi.

"Hey, why don't you guys just have lunch with us?" Jacob asked them. Please say no. Please say no. I kept chanting in my head.

"We would love that." replied Aro.

Jacob turned back to the hostess and asked for a table for four rather than two. The restaurant we had come to was an outdoors restaurant.

Once we were seated, Jacob and Aro started talking about business stuff. I tried starting up a conversation with Heidi but she would always reply with one word answers so at the end, I just stopped trying all together. Our orders just arrived and we all started eating. I decided to have a little fun with Jacob since he was the one to suggest we sit here with Aro and Heidi.

Jacob was sitting to my left and Aro and Heidi were sitting in front of us, so they wouldn't know what I was doing and hopefully if I do this Jacob wouldn't want to do anything after we leave here and head back home because he would be to mad at me.

I kept my right hand on the table so that I could keep on eating and slid my left and under the table. At first, I just put my hand on Jacob's knee as in a way to say that I supported whatever he was talking about to Aro. Jacob looked down at me and smiled and leaned down and kissed my temple. I started drawing little circles on his knee and nodded my head at the right moments to looks as if I was listening to what they were saying.

I slowly started trailing my hand up, the whole time I kept on drawing lazy patterns or circles on his leg. I got to his inner thigh and I started adding a bit more pressure. Soon enough I was at his crotch. I put my hand over him and I could feel him getting harder under my touch. I decided to toy with him a little and started drawing circles on top of him.

He moaned but tried to cover it up as a cough.

"Are you okay man?" Aro asked Jacob.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," he said with a smile on his face.

I looked up at Jacob with innocent eyes and asked him. "Are you sure you really are okay honey?"

Jacob turned to look at me and said. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much," he smiled a little then turned back to Aro. "You see, my Bella here is very protective of me. Aren't you sweetheart?" he asked me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah, I sure do," I said. I hope they didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice. Obviously they didn't because they just went on with their previous conversation.

I started rubbing up and down his crotch and squeezed him a little. "Of god," Jacob moaned out. Aro and Heidi looked at him weirdly and I tried to cover my smile by taking a sip of my drink.

By now, everyone had finished their food and Aro and Jacob paid for the food. We all got up to say goodbye. Jacob and I decided to stay a little longer, for what? I didn't know, because personally, I just wanted to go home, but obviously Jacob thought different.

Once Jacob saw that Aro and Heidi were out of sight, he turned to me with a glare on his face. "Bella, what the fuck do you think you were doing? He was a client and you made me look like a fool. Sometimes, I don't know what gets into you," he said and then got out of his chair and headed out of the restaurant.

I finally got up and went to the car. Jacob was already there waiting for me.

The ride back home was driven in an uncomfortable silence.

Once we got through the door, Jacob unleashed the full force of his anger on me.

"Seriously Bella, why would you do that?" he screamed at me.

"Jacob, don't you dare scream at me, you piece of shit. You said that we would got out to lunch and talk and the moment you see a client for your company, you invite him to have lunch with us without even asking if it was okay with me and don't you dare tell me that you didn't enjoy what I was doing to you!" I seethed at him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just angry. I'm so sorry," he said and I could tell that he really was sorry.

"I'm sorry as well Jacob. It's just that when you screamed at me, I just lost it," I said and put my ands on his chest.

Jacob leaned down and kissed me. I knew what was coming now, so I might as well enjoy it. I should really make it up to Edward after this. He is such an understanding person.

I started kissing Jacob back. Jacob's lips weren't like Edward's soft ones, they were hard. He licked my lower lip and asked for entrance and I granted him it. When our tongues met there were no sparks, Jacob tasted like the pasta that he had for lunch.

He moaned in my mouth. I pulled back so I could say something, but Jacob beat me to it. "Bella, please don't tell me that you are not in the mood," he begged,

I laughed a little. "Well, if you let me say what I wanted to say, you would know if I was in the mood or not," I told him with a smirk.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" he asked and trailed kissed down my neck.

"I was going to say that we should take this to our bedroom," I moaned out.

Jacob didn't answer back. Instead he picked me up and carried me upstairs. What's with Edward and Jacob thinking that I can't walk up the stairs. They both keep on picking me up.

We got to our room and Jacob put me down on the bed and took off my shoes. I started unbuttoning his shirt until I had it completely unbuttoned and Jacob took it off. I guess Jacob was in a real rush because he practically ripped my dress off.

"Fuck, you're so sexy Bella," he said, then took off my bra and started sucking on my nipple while I started unbuttoning his pants.

"Jacob, please, I need you inside me. I'm so fucking wet right now," I moaned out. I was wet, but I wasn't wet for Jacob, I was wet for Edward. I wonder what he is doing right now.

I felt Jacob rip off my panties and insert a finger. "God, you weren't kissing, you really are wet," Jacob moaned out.

"Please," I begged,

"As you wish sweetheart," Jacob chuckled and removed the rest of his clothing and thrust into me.

We both moaned out at the sensation. "I love being inside you Bella. You feel amazing," I just moaned.

He bent down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned again. I started thinking it was Edward sucking on my nipple and thrusting in and out of me.

"Fuck Bella, I'm so close. Come with me sweetheart. Cum," he whispered the last word in my ear. He used one of his hands and started rubbing circles on my clit.

That was my undoing and I screamed out. "Yes."

"Bella," Jacob screamed out as he came.

We were both panting and Jacob pulled out of me and we both lay on our sides. "That was amazing," Jacob breathed out.

"I know." I said. I wonder if it would feel any better with Edward, but I'm guessing it would because of the electricity and passion we have when we're together. I turned so my back was to Jacob and tried to sleep. I could already hear Jacob sleeping.

I woke up around six in the morning to the feeling of Jacob kissing up my back. I turned over so that I was looking at him.

"Hey," he said and brushed off a piece of hair that fell in front of my face.

"Hi," I replied back. "What are you doing up so early?" I questioned him.

"I have an early meeting that I have to get to. I'm sorry I woke you up, but I wanted to remind you that you're getting off the pill today, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember. I will throw my pills away," I said, then started to get up but Jacob put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Go back to sleep. It's still too early to be up," he said. I nodded and closed my eyes so that I could get a few more hours of sleep. "Bye sweetheart." he said and kissed my head.

I opened one of my eyes to peek up at him and Jacob chuckled at what I was doing. "Bye, have a good meeting," I said with a smile.

"It will be now, after I saw that gorgeous smile." he said and then pecked me on the lips and headed off to work.

I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't because all I could think about was Edward. I finally decided after a while that I would just call him.

I picked up my phone and called him.

Someone answered, but it wasn't Edward. "Hello?" said a womanly voice.

"Hi, um, this is Bella. Is Edward there?" I asked her.

"Yeah he is, but he is in the shower so he can't talk right now," she replied. I think my heart just broke a little.

"Can you tell him to call me when he gets out please?"

"Yeah sure...wait one second, I think he just got out," she said.

I waited a few minutes and then I heard Edward's voice. "Bella," he said through the phone.

"Edward, I know I'm going to sound like a possessive girlfriend, but why did a girl answer your phone?" I asked him and my voice broke a little.

"Oh Bella, please don't be upset. That was Tanya who answered the phone, she's my cousin. She's visiting from Alaska and because she decided on a whim that she would come here, she hadn't booked a hotel to stay at, so I offered her to stay at my place for a while. If you get what I'm saying," he said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I chuckled a little. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. But I called you to ask you if you had plans for breakfast because I would love it if you could come over and have breakfast with me," I said with a shy voice.

"I would love to come and have breakfast with you Bella," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll be there in about an hour if that's okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll miss you till then, Bye."

"Bye." he replied and then the line went dead.

**Please tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has review, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Cheating Ways**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**EPOV**_

I hadn't expected Bella's call this morning, but here I am in my car on my way to her place. I thought that she would totally freak out when Tanya answered the phone and hang up, but she did the opposite of what I expected her to do. She asked for me to call her back and when Tanya told her that I had just gotten out of the shower, she still waited to talk to me and get the full story instead of making up her own conclusions of what was going on in my house. That was another thing I loved about Bella, she always wanted both sides of the story, not just one.

I really wanted to see her so that I could ask her about the whole baby situation.

It didn't take long for me to get to her house because of how fast I drive. Now, I'm walking up to her door. I rang the doorbell and about a minute later, Bella opened the door and I had expected her to scream out my name and jump into my arms, instead I was greeted with a guilty looking Bella.

"Aww, what? No jumping into my arms today?" I asked her in a teasing tone which made her laugh.

"Fine, if you want a jump then you will get a jump," was all she said before jumping into my arms.

"I love being greeted by you like this. Never stop, do you understand me?"

She nodded her head and made a signal for me to put her on the ground, so I did. She grabbed a hold of my hand and led me to the couch where our breakfast was ready. She had made French toast, waffles with ice-cream, different types of fruit, pancakes and coffee.

"Wow Bella, were you planning on feeding a small army?" I joked with her.

"No, I just didn't know what you liked for breakfast, so I made everything I could think of," she said shyly.

"Thank you for all of this, but you do know that a simple bowl of cereal would have been fine as long as I was here with you," I told her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh my god! Why didn't I think of that? If you want a bowl of cereal, I can get you some? We have so many different kinds, which one would you like?" she asked me while walking to the kitchen. I quickly caught up tho her and pulled her to me.

"Bella it's fine. I was only joking. I will eat what you have made," I said with a smile.

She looked up into my eyes and asked. "Are you sure? I really can get you that cereal if you wanted. I'll..." she trailed off because I put a finger to her mouth.

"It's fine Bella, really. Let's just go sit down and have our breakfast," I said and took her hand and pulled her onto the couch with me. I would have pulled her into my lap, but then that would make eating quiet difficult.

"Dig in." Was all Bella said and then started eating some waffles and fruit. Breakfast was eaten with light conversation. Once we were both finished, I helped her clean up and then we both went back to sitting on the couch cuddling. But I couldn't take this anymore. I had to ask her about the whole baby thing.

"Bella, are you really going to try and have a baby with Jacob?"

She looked up at me and answered. "I don't want to, but he told me to throw out my pills and without them I would get pregnant and Jacob would push for sex," she grimaced then. "By the way, I had to have sex with Jacob last night. I'm so sorry about that. I promise, it didn't mean anything," she said while looking at me apologetically.

"It's fine, I understand love," I said and kissed her forehead.

Bella started moving her hand up and down my chest. She got to the waistband of my pants and said. "You know, I think we should start off where we left yesterday," she got up a little and kissed my neck. She tried to get up and come onto my lap, but I stopped her. We had to talk about this whole thing. What were we going to do about this whole baby situation?

"Bella, I think we need to talk. You told Jacob that you guys would start trying and where does that leave us?" I asked her.

She shifter in her seat. "Well...um...I don't know where that leaves us. I really want to have a baby, but I also know that if I had a baby with Jacob, it would tie me to him even more and I know it was wrong to lead him on yesterday when I said that we could started trying and I would stop my pills, but I just wanted us to leave the house so that you could leave," she said and I could tell that she was confused about all this.

"Bella, if you don't want to be in a relationship with Jacob, just get a divorce. I know that you said that you needed to find a lawyer that Jacob didn't own or know, but Bella, I think it would be best that you just tell Jacob that you want a divorce," I suggested.

"It's not that easy Edward. Jacob has at least met every lawyer in this whole state. I also have to find the money to pay the lawyer, because if Jacob found out that I used some of the money and didn't have a proper explanation for where it went, Jacob would go crazy. Edward, you haven't seen when Jacob goes crazy, he gets all possessive and asks what I did all the time, where I was, once her actually locked me in the house. I even found out that once he hired a private detective to follow me," she said in a shaky voice. She looked up to me with weary eyes. "Edward, you cannot tell anyone what I just told you okay?" she asked me.

"Yes Bella, I won't tell anyone," I contemplated what I was going to say next. "Bella, my brother is in law is a lawyer. I could ask him if he could work on your divorce."

"Edward that's really nice, but I don't have any money to pay him. It's not like I can go out and get my job again. So thank you for the offer, but I can't accept," she looked me in the eyes. "I've decided that I will tell Jacob that I'm not ready to have a baby yet and we should try later. But there would be no later because we would be getting a divorce, but obviously I wouldn't tell him the later. I feel kind of bad for leading Jacob on, I may not love him, but I still consider him a friend," she said guiltily.

I rubbed her shoulders. "It'll work out Bella, I promise," I kissed her forehead.

She sat up at little and kissed me. The kiss was starting to get heated then my phone rang. "Sorry love," I said, then answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Edward. This is Mrs. Crowley," she said in an attempt to sound sexy.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Crowley?" I asked. I swear the only reason she hired me was to check me out when I was cleaning the pool. In the pool there would always be leaves in it, even though there wasn't a tree or plant anywhere near the pool, or even in the backyard of the house. I always have to stay extra because of the excess rubbish. Like talk about desperate. She had her husband, why she doesn't ogle him when he is around, just, I don't get it. Like her husband is Tyler Crowley and he is a decent looking man, not that I have checked him out or anything. I wouldn't do that, I'm into woman.

"Edward, did you forget that you were suppose to come over earlier today because there are...um...more...stuff, yes stuff in the pool?" she stuttered. It was plain obvious that she was hitting on me and had purposely put the 'stuff' into the pool herself. She still doesn't get the hint that I didn't want to be with her.

"Yes, I remember Mrs. Crowley, but I still don't need to be there for another hour," I told her. I was really getting tired of this. I would have already told her off, but Esme taught me to be respectful of woman, but god, this woman was pushing my buttons.

"Oh Edward, how many times have I told you to call me Lauren? Please call me Lauren, I insist." she said with a giggle.

"As you wish Mrs. Crowley. Bye, I will see you at your house later today." Was all I said then hung up.

I looked over to Bella to see her waiting patiently for me to finish my call. I put my phone on the table and turned my body towards her and pulled her onto my lap so she was straddling me.

I brought my mouth to hers and kissed her. Bella's hands went to my hair and tugged on it. My mouth left hers and travelled down her neck until I got to the thin material of her tank top. I could see that her nipples were erect and ready for attention. I leaded forward and sucked on one of them through the material. Bella clutched my head tighter and pushed my head further into her breasts. I slid one of my hands under her tank top to her other breast and started to pinch and tug on that nipple.

"Sweet Jesus," Bella moaned. I love the sounds she makes.

I removed my mouth from her breast and tugged her tank up and offer her, next I got rid over her yoga pants. There she was, Bella in front of naked in all her beauty.

Bella smirked. "See something you like?" she questioned. All I could do was nod and bring her back to me and attacked her lips.

"Edward," Bella breathed. "You're wearing way too many clothes," she said and then quickly stripped me of my clothes as well.

As soon as I was naked, Bella pounced on me, straddling me and then sank down and sheathed me within her glorious wet and warm pussy.

"Fuck Bella. You feel so right." I moaned.

"You're amazing Edward," Bella breathed.

She bounced beautifully on me and her luscious tits were bouncing right in my face. I leaned forward and took one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked gently.

I knew I wasn't going to last long, so I flick her click and whispered into her ear. "Come for me Bella."

I started rubbing harder onto her clit and took her nipple into my mouth. I felt her clenching around me and then she screamed my name as she came.

A few more thrusts into her and I could feel my climax coming, so I let go of her nipple and attacked her mouth and moaned into her mouth as I came.

Bella leaned against me breathing heavily.

Once both of our breathing calmed down, I kissed her neck a few times and then murmured. "Bella, I'm sorry to do this, but I have get going and get ready for the house I have to go to," I said apologetically.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "It's okay, Edward."

We both got up and put our clothes on.

Before I reached the door I leaned down and kissed her goodbye and then left.

_**JPOV**_

I sat outside my own house and watched another man walk out. Not any other man but my pool boy Edward Cullen. I let him into my house and trusted him, then he goes and has an affair with my wife. I knew asking Bella if we could start trying to a baby was cruel, but I needed to know if she was actually committed into our marriage. But when she said that she wanted to try and have a baby, it confused me. So I put on a fake happy face and went along with it. I personally did not want to have a child, but since my marriage with Bella was falling apart, I guess I can go along with it. At least it will show potential clients that I am a family man, and maybe I can milk something out of it. I needed the image also, because lately the board has been hinting that they want me fired, so if I have a baby, then it would seem like I really need the job to support my family. I didn't want to do this to Bella. I know she is unhappy in this relationship and I know it's my fault, but I have to do what I have to do.

I waited in my car for about half an hour, then pulled up in our driveway and then got out and headed to the door.

I walked in to find Bella in yoga pants and a tank top, sitting on the couch eating strawberries and watching TV. I walked up to her and kissed her forehead. She slightly flinched when I kissed her but tried to cover it up.

"Hey, you're home early," she stated. Oh if only she knew that I had never left. I actually had the rest of the week off.

"Yeah. It wasn't a busy day in the office so I decided to just come home and work on our baby making," I said and took her earlobe in my mouth.

She shifter uncomfortably and turned her body to look at me. I got to admit even when she is in only yoga pants and a tank top, she still looks sexy.

She took my hands in her and looked me in the eyes. "Jake baby. I know I said that I was ready to have a baby last night. But now that I have actually had time to think about it, I don't think I'm ready. I'm sorry. I saw how happy you were that we were going to started trying," she said with an apologetic look on her face.

No. This can't happen, I need the baby to keep my career. It was my father's company and he built it up from nothing and now they wanted to kick me out. The only way I could stay in the company was for us to have a baby.

I put a sad look on my face and said. "Oh…um… well then okay," I bit my lip as an affect so that she thinks that I am actually sad.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I'm just not ready," she said and pulled me into her chest. My face was right in her between her breast, so I started to turn this into my advantage. I started trailing kisses all over her chest, then when I got to her covered nipple I sucked it through her shirt, because she was not wearing a bra.

"Oh god," she moaned out.

I went to pull up her shirt when my work phone started to ring. Damn that thing. I was about to get laid. I've got to admit I have cheated on Bella before but she was the best fuck I have ever had.

I looked at Bella apologetically and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Jake man, it's Embry."

"Hey Embry. What did you need?" I asked.

"Well there are a few files that need to be signed. I'm sorry I know that this was supposed to be your week off, but we really need you here. I'm sorry again man."

"It's okay. I'll be right there." I got off the phone and looked at Bella.

"I'm sorry baby, but I need to go to work. There are some stupid files I need to sign," I said.

"It's okay. You do what you need to do," she said and then walked me to my car and then I left.

Since I guess that Bella won't go off the pill now, and since her pills taste like strawberries, maybe on my way back I can get some candy pills and replace her real pills with the candy. Then she would get pregnant and then I get to keep my job.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Cheating Ways**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**JPOV**_

It has been two months since me and Bella's talk regarding the whole trying for a baby situation. That night before I was about to head home from work Bella had called me and asked me to buy her, her pills and this just worked out better for me.

I had gone to the pharmacy and picked up her pills, but I also picked up some pills that looked like hers that were actually candy and opened the pills packaging and took out the real pills and put the candy instead. It was hard because the packaging was hard to open because it breaks easily. But I finally had everything done and headed home.

When I got home and gave the pills to Bella, she quickly got them and had one. Apparently since she didn't have one today she could take one. But I kind of didn't get it, because I always thought that she could only take them in the morning. When I asked her about it she just shrugged and said that she didn't want to take the chance.

So since then Bella has been taking candy instead of her actual pills and whenever she would need more pills I would go and get it for her and change them with the candy.

Lately Bella has been sick, I hoped that she would be pregnant but I wouldn't urge her to take a pregnancy test because then she would ask why and I wouldn't have an explanation because she thinks she has been taking her pills and I can't very well tell her that I needed her pregnant so that I could keep my job.

Right now Bell and I were both in the car because I had urged her to go to the doctors and see what's wrong with her. She thought that she was sick but I knew better, well I hope I knew better because I was hoping that she would be pregnant.

We got the doctor's and waited for our turn. We waited about half an hour for our turn but we were finally able to see the doctor.

Bella was seated in the patient's seat and I was standing next to her and holding her hand.

"Well, what seems to be the problem Bella?" asked the doctor. Couldn't he just take a blood or urine test and see if she was pregnant.

"Well I have had to throw up in the mornings, I would get weird food cravings and I having become really moody lately, so I'm getting kind of worried," she told the doctor.

The doctor looked at her with a knowing look. Bella caught the look and asked what it was. The doctor only replied that he may know what it was but it a blood test to be careful.

"What do you think the doctor thought it was?" Bella asked me with a scared look on her face.

"I don't know babe. But whatever it is, remember, we're in this together. I will never leave you," I told her and pulled her into my chest and started stroking her hair.

I just hope that she hasn't been seeing the pool boy lately. But if she had and if they hadn't been using a condom it might be his. What I don't get is that when she has me, why would she go with the pool boy? I understand that she was unhappy in our relationship, but come on, a pool boy. She could do so much better. But I still bet I would be the best she has ever had.

I kept Bella in my arms until the doctor came back in with the results, I held her hand instead.

The doctor had a smile on his face when he started what he was saying. "Congratulations you guys are having a baby!" he congratulated us.

"Oh my god. That is wonderful. Don't you think so Bella?" I asked her and looked over to her to see her in a state of shock.

"I'll give you guys a minute, but then we should talk about the pregnancy and what you should do during," the doctor said. The doctor was about to leave the room, when Bella stopped him.

"But it's not possible. It is?" she asked confused.

"What do you mean?" the doctor said, now concerned.

"Well I was on the pill, so I can't be pregnant," she told him.

"Have you been taking any other medications, because sometime other medications can cancel the effect of the pills?"

"No I haven't taken any other medications. My pills are the only ones."

"Oh well then that's strange. Are you sure you got the right ones? I mean the ones that your doctor prescribed, but remember, the pill has only a 99% rate of infertility"

"I don't know about getting the wrong ones, Jacob has been getting my pills lately," she said and pointed to me.

"Jacob did you get the right ones?" she asked me while looking me in the eyes.

"Yes I did. Well I think I did, I didn't really check which ones I got, as long as it did the same thing I didn't really think that it would matter. But I just handed in your prescription and I just took what the pharmacist gave me," I lied smoothly. I have been in the art of business for a long time now, so it's easy for me to lie.

"Then maybe that's what it is. Maybe Jacob here didn't get to right pills and if had the opposite effect on you," the doctor finalized and then left us.

"Jacob how could you not check what you where getting. You could have gotten something that could have killed me and you still wouldn't have known because you didn't check," she scolded me.

"Baby please, even if you are pregnant why does it matter? I told you whatever it was we would get through this," I told her and took her hand in mine.

"Fine." she said and then we left. When we got into the ca,r Bella asked if we could go out to eat. I had the perfect place. It had karaoke and everything else. I could sing for Bella. Na I'll pass. I also knew that most of my co-workers went to this place so the news about the pregnancy would spread fast.

On the way there Bella started going through my glove compartment for a mint. Oh shit I left the candy that I use to switch her pills with in there.

"Did you find any?" I asked her worried. What if she finds out?

"No…wait…yes I found some. Strawberry flavour to," Before I could protest she ate one. She had a confused look on her face then I think she found out what I had been doing.

"Oh my god. The only reason you always wanted to get my pills was so that you could swap them for candy. How could you do that Jacob? I told you I wasn't ready," she said accusingly with a raised tone. How dare she start accusing me when she is the one sleeping with the pool boy?

"Don't raise your voice at me Bella. I may have swapped your pills but I'm not the one sleeping with the pool boy," When I said that she gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked shocked.

"I saw him walking out of the house once when I came back home early and I found you two going at it like monkeys," I seethed.

"Jacob I want a divorce," she stated. What! She can't divorce me, if she does I will definitely lose my job. I am already hanging by a tread. "Oh, and you have to grant me my divorce or I will go to the police."

"Bella please don't do this, we can work things out. I forgive you for sleeping with the pool boy."

"Jacob I don't care if you forgive me. I'm unhappy in this marriage," she said looking at me. By now we had arrived at the place. "Oh my god Jacob, you don't know what you have done. I didn't use protection with Edward because I thought I was on the pill. So you do know that this baby might be his as well," she stated.

"Fuck. Oh god, I only thought of that when we were at the doctor's. Well we can't do anything now. We have to do a test to see who's baby it is," she groaned.

"How the hell am I going to tell him that I might be having his baby?" ha how should I know?

"I don't know. But it's your fault for screwing the pool boy without protection on," I laughed.

"Oh you're an asshole. Let's just go inside, I'm hungry," she said then stomped out of the car.

I got out of the car and caught up to her. "Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets," I said.

"Oh and you can't call me baby anymore." she said through gritted teeth.

We quickly found a seat and ordered. We ate out food in silence and by the time we had finished it was time for the karaoke to start.

The announcer said that he would pick a random couple out of the crowd and they would have to sing. I looked over to Bella and saw her twirling her drink around her cup. All of a sudden there was a light on us and the announcer said that we were the coupe that would have to go up and sing.

_**EPOV**_

My family had dragged me to a restaurant where they had karaoke and it was time for the couples singing. The spotlight went all around the room and then landed on a couple at the back. I saw that the man was Jacob but I didn't know if the woman was Bella because her head was down. Then she looked up and I saw that it was Bella.

Some girls came out and pulled them both up on stage. Jacob was about to go and pick a song when Bella stopped him and picked one herself.

I immediately knew what the song was. It was **"Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo.**

(**Bella in Bold** and Jacob in Normal.)

**[Chorus]  
Wha- wha- what did she say  
****Mmmm**** whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is**

[Verse 1]  
I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever

[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

**[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say**

[Verse 2]  
How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together

[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

**[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say**

[Verse 3]  
Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right

[Hook]  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!

**[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say**

By the end of the song Bella was in tears and ran off the stage.

"Bella come back. Come on baby I'm sorry," he said into the microphone. It didn't look like he was going to go after her because he went to the bar, so I followed her.

"Bella, Bella stop," I called for her. By this time we where both outside. She turned around to see who it was and when she saw it was me she had a shocked look on her face, but then she ran into my arms.

"Oh god Edward," she cried into my chest.

"Ssh Bella, it's going to be okay. Just tell me what happened and we can work it out," I told her and rubbed her back.

"I'm pregnant," she choked out.

"What?" I was shocked. "What do you mean you're pregnant? But you are on the pill," I questioned her. If she's pregnant with Jacob's child she's going to leave me.

"I thought I was on the pill. Apparently Jacob wanted a baby so much that whenever he went to get me my pill he would swap them for candy," she said. Her cries had finally calm down.

Wait, that would mean that this baby could be mine as well. "Bella we didn't use a condom when we were together," I stated. "Do you know who's child it is?"

"That's exactly what I thought, and no I don't know who's baby it is. We are going to have to do a test to find out. I'll talk to my doctor tomorrow. God I don't want to go home with him," she said while pushing her face further into my chest.

Wow. This baby could be mine. I know I should be scared, but I am fucking ecstatic. "Oh my god Bella, this is amazing. You could be having my chil," I said and pulled her face from my chest to look into her eyes. "Bella would you be happy if it was my baby?" I asked her.

She cracked a smile. "I would love it if it was your child rather than Jacob's," she breathed out. "You know, I asked Jacob for a divorce in the car and I told him he has to get one of his lawyers to get the papers or I would go to the police."

"My god Bella, I'm so proud of you. Hey since you don't want to go home with Jacob, how about you stay at my place tonight and then Bella if you want to, you could move in with me? We could also go by tomorrow and pick you up some of your stuff?" I asked her.

"That would be wonderful Edward thank you," she said and then hugged me closer.

"Bella, I'm so happy that you are going to be staying with me. Remember Bella, I don't care who's baby this is, I will never kick you out if it wasn't mine. I love you Bella," Oh fuck I hadn't meant to say that. I was about to take it back somehow, even though I didn't know how you could take an 'I love you' back, but then again I was kind of relieved that it was out in the open now.

Bella spoke up. "I love you too, Edward, so much. Thank you for everything. God I love you. It feels so good to say it. I have actually loved you for a while I was just afraid to tell you because I didn't think you felt the same way," she said while looking into my eyes.

I was so happy at that moment. I picked her up and twirled her around. "God Bella, I feel the same way. I have loved you for so long." I said and twirled her around again.

Bella was giggling the whole time and I was too happy to notice that anyone had come outside until we heard a throat clearing. I put Bella back down but kept my arm around her waist. We both looked over to see that my family was grinning at both of us and I could see on the side Jacob scowling at us.

"Bella we're going home. Let's go," he ordered Bella. But Bella stood where she was and said.

"Jacob my home isn't with you anymore, it's with Edward. So if you could please leave the house during the day so that I could get my stuff. Oh and remember to call your lawyer for the divorce papers," she said and then grinned up at me.

"Fuck. Bella, I can't take this shit right now, just get in the car," he ordered again.

"No!" Bella stood her ground.

"Get in the fucking car Bella!" Jacob finally cracked and screamed at Bella and started walking towards us.

Luckily Emmett decided to step in at that moment. "She said no. Now go home man. Don't create anything," Emmett said calmly while coming to stand in front of Bella and I.

"Fuck you. She is my wife and she will come home with me," Jacob said through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth. He was absolutely livid and you could see him shaking. He tried to go around Emmett, but Emmett grabbed hold of him and dragged him back to his car. Emmett knew which car because he had been standing next to it a moment ago.

"I told you to leave it alone. Now go before I kick your ass!" Emmett practically growled at Jacob. From the look on Jacob's face, you could tell that he was scared shitless. He quickly got into the car and sped off.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Cheating Ways**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**EPOV**_

After finishing off lunch with my family, Bella and I headed back to my place.

"Wow Edward, this place looks amazing. Who decorated it?" she asked me.

"My mum. She is an interior designer."

I gave her a quick tour through the penthouse.

When we got to the bedroom, Bella walked in a little further and looked at the bed suggestively. She turned back to me and bit her lip. She started unbuttoning up her shirt and said to me. "Edward how about we celebrate this pregnancy?" she said and walked over to me and dropped her top in front of me.

I bent down and picked up her shirt. She looked at me curiously. "You should put your shirt back on Bella," I said and turned around and left the room.

I went into the living room and sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. Why was I feeling like this? First when I found out that she was pregnant, I was so happy and I knew that we could get through this because we loved each other. But now, I'm starting to doubt that Bella really loved me. What if she only told me that she loved me because she needed a place to stay? If that was the reason I am one pretty stupid mother fucker for believing her. But what could I do, tell the person that I loved and that person just told me that they loved me as well, that I didn't believe that they actually loved me and that I only thought that they said it was because she needed a place to stay.

I heard Bella come into the room, but I didn't move. I felt her sit next to me and one of her arms went to my back and the other went to my wrist and tried to pry it away from my face. "Edward, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked in a soft tone.

I could feel tears prickling in my eyes but I still looked up. Bella saw that I was on the verge of tears and quickly brought me into her chest. She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her in return.

She started stroking my hair and asked me again what was wrong?

I looked up into her eyes and asked her. "Bella do you really love me? Or did you only tell me that you loved me because you need a place to stay? Please Bella don't lie to me. I need to know the truth."

Bella gasped and let go of me and slapped me in the face. "How dare you Edward? I take love seriously and if you think that I only told you that I loved you because I had nowhere else to stay, you are sorely mistaken. For your information I could have gone to any of my friend's places and stayed with them and Edward I told you that I loved you way before _you asked me_ if I wanted to stay with you," she screamed at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "Edward, if you wanted me to leave so badly, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to accuse me of not loving you.. because god damnit Edward, I do love you, with all my heart. I know that it might sound cliché but it's true_. __I love you_ and if you don't believe me then I don't know what I am doing here." she said and then started making her way to the door.

I couldn't believe that I had just accused her of not loving me. I looked up to see that she wasn't in the room anymore. I looked around the room and spotted the door open. Oh god, she already left. I have to make this up with her. I grabbed a coat and headed out the door.

I ran towards the elevator just as it was about to close. I stuck my hand in to stop it. When it opened up again I saw Bella in the elevator, full out crying.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to assume things. You have to believe me when I tell you that, I want you to live with me. I just...I don't know what got into me. I just felt so insecure. I don't know why, but I did. I guess that I thought that if this baby wasn't mine you would leave me," I stepped towards her. I didn't know if she wanted to even touch me after what I had just said in the apartment. I know I wouldn't want to touch me. But I guess Bella did want to touch me because as soon as I had stepped forward she launched herself into my arms.

"Let's go back to the apartment Edward and then we can talk more," she said and kissed my forehead.

I walked us both back to my apartment. I went in and sat on the couch with Bella on my lap.

I pulled her close to me. "I'm sorry again Bella. I didn't know what got into me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so-" I was about to say sorry again when Bella stoped me by crushing her lips to mine.

The kiss was about to get heated but before it could Bella pulled back. She took my head in her hands and looked me in the eye. "Edward do you love me?" How could she ever doubt my love for her?

"Oh course I love you Bella. Who wouldn't love you Bella? You are an amazing woman and I'm just so happy to have you here with me," I said and kissed her.

"I love you too Edward. I forgive you for your stupidity, but you are to never ever doubt my love ever again," she said and then kissed me again.

"Never love. Never." I pulled her so that she was straddling my lap.

Bella started grinding into me, I moaned into her mouth. She slipped her tongue out and asked for entrance in mine. I opened my mouth and she plunged her tongue into my mouth. I started pushing her shirt up, but then I remembered that I had to unbutton it first. So I did. Once all the buttons were open I quickly pushed the shirt down her arms.

"Bella I have to have you now," I growled.

"Bedroom Edward." Bella commanded. I loved it when she did that.

I quickly got up and ran to the bedroom, all the while trying to stop Bella from falling as I was running.

**BPOV**

Edward ran with me still on his hips to the bedroom. We got there and he pushed me up against the wall. He started kissing down my neck.

"Edward." I moaned.

He started attacking my nipples through my bra. I pushed him away and dropped down onto the floor. I started walking towards the bed, all the while taking my clothes off. I had just taken of my panties and crawled on the bed. I turned around so that my back was to my bed. I looked up at Edward to see him looking at me with lust filled eyes.

He got to the bed in two strides and crawled over my body. "You are so beautiful Bella."

I started unbuttoning his shirt and then he threw it on the floor. He attacked my mouth again and they started moving along with each other. As he was kissing me, his hands went down to my breasts and started pinching, massaging and kneading them. He got off me and discarded all of his clothes and crawled back over me. He eyed my breasts and then greedily latched his mouth onto my nipple. He started sucking and teasing the bud. My hands went straight to his hair and tangled my fingers in his bronze locks. I started moaning in pleasure.

"Please Edward I need more," I begged him.

"What would you like for me to do love?" he asked me.

"Edward I need that throbbing cock of yours in me now," I practically screamed. He brought his cock to my pussy and started teasing me with the tip of his cock at my entrance. I bucked which caused him to plunge into me.

We both moaned out each other's names. "Fuck Bella. You feel so good love."

A few more hard thrusts and be both came out screaming each other's names.

He pulled himself out of me and we both lay down with my head on his chest and my hand over his heart.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

We had both been quiet for some while when Edward broke the silence.

"What would you like to name the baby love?" he asked me.

I had never really thought about names. Well I did only find out today that I was pregnant.

"Well, I guess it all depends on what sex the baby is," I replied and put my chin on his chest so that I could look at him.

"Well I don't mean to be sexiest or anything, but I would love to have a girl. A mini Bella. That would be the life." he said and smiled down at me. I was so happy that he already thought of this baby as his.

He saw me smiling and asked me why I was smiling. "I'm just so happy that you think of this baby as yours already. I'm not saying that it is not yours, I really don't know, I hope this baby is yours," I answered.

"I know this baby is mine Bella. I don't know how, but I have a feeling," he said as he placed his hand over my stomach. "So you never told me what you would want to name the baby."

"Well if it was a girl I would like to name her Megan and if it is a boy I would like to name him...um...I don't know I guess," I told him.

"How about...Logan?" he asked.

"I think that would be perfect Edward."

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Cheating Ways**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**EPOV**_

I woke up to the feeling of feature light kisses being laid all over my chest. I slowly opened my eyes to see Bella showering my chest with kisses.

"Hi," she says shyly.

"Hello love," I said and then pulled her up and kissed her.

Bella pulled away from the kiss first.

"I'm sorry to wake you up baby, but could you please take me to Jacob's house?" she asked me.

Why would she want to go back there? "Why do you want to go there?"

"All my things are there, so we have to go and pick my stuff up today. Jacob works today so he won't be there," she replied and then got off the bed. That's when I realised that she was already dressed and her hair was wet, so that meant that she had already had a shower.

"Bella," I whined.

Bella turned around and looked back at me. "Yes?" she asked in a confused voice.

"You took a shower without me. Why would you do that?" I whined out again.

Bella chuckled and walked back over to me. At first I thought that she was going to have a shower with me, but no, that's not what Bella wanted to do. "Come on lover boy, go and have a shower because we are going to be leaving in about half-an-hour and if you are not ready then I will take your precious car and go myself." she said and kissed me, when she pulled away she grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so that I was facing the bathroom, then she slapped my ass and walked out of the room.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face, because I am one lucky mother fucker to have such an amazing girlfriend. Wait. Is Bella my girlfriend? Well I don't really know, maybe I should ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend, but what if she says that she doesn't want to be my girlfriend, but she loves me, so wouldn't she want to be my girlfriend. If you loved someone you would want to be with them, wouldn't you? Oh god, I really need to talk to Bella about this, but then I still have a feeling that she might reject me.

I got into the bathroom and did my normal routine and had a shower. I walked out into our bedroom, _our bedroom_, it felt good saying that, well actually, I was thinking it, but it's like the same thing. I only had a towel wrapped around my hips and I walked over to the walk in closet.

I got dressed into a shirt and some jeans.

When I walked into the kitchen I smelt such a hypnotising smell. I saw Bella standing in front of the stove and I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What smells good love?" I asked her and kissed her neck.

She shivered from my touch. I loved it how I could get that reaction out of her body. "I made some pancakes, it's nothing to extravagant, but we really need to get going," she said while pilling the pancakes onto a plate and giving them to me.

I sat down at the island with the plate and started eating. Bella poured me a cup of coffee and got herself a cup of orange juice.

"Aren't you going to eat anything love? You should really eat, it wouldn't be good for the baby is you don't eat," I told her.

"Oh, I already ate. Don't you see the plate in the sink?" she said and pointed to the sink. I looked over to the sink and indeed, a plate was in there.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence.

Once I finished, I got my plate and Bella's plate and put them both into the dishwasher.

"Edward you finished?" Bella shouted from the living room.

I walked out into the living room and grabbed my keys. "Yeah I'm finished. Let's head out."

Bella got off the couch and turned off the television and walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I lifted our hands up and kissed the back of hers.

"You sure you want to do this? We could always go out and buy you new stuff," I bargained with her, we had stopped by the door so that we could both put our shoes on.

When Bella got back up she said. "Yeah I want to do this."

We headed out and into the car and headed over to Jacob's house.

I really wanted to talk to Bella about the whole girlfriend and boyfriend thing, but then I didn't want to cause her any more stress than she already has.

But before I could stop myself I blurted out the question. "Bella what are we?"

"What do you mean what are we?" she asked confused.

"Well you know, are we boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends?" I asked and peeked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Oh well that. Umm...I don't really know. Do you want me to be your girlfriend Edward?" she asked with a shaky voice.

I was about to answer her question when my phone rang. I couldn't pick it up since I was driving, so I told Bella to answer it for me.

"Hello?" she answered the phone I saw her put the phone on speaker phone so that I could hear as well.

"Hello? Um...I think I have the wrong number." The person on the other line said. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, bye," I just noticed that it was a woman's voice.

Before the woman could hang up Bella quickly started talking. "Wait," She said.

"Yes?" the woman on the phone answered.

"Would you by any chance have been calling and Edward Cullen?" Bella asked.

"Yes I was. But I obviously have the wrong number. Do you know any other number, so that I could reach him?" the woman asked.

Bella chuckled a little. "I'm sorry, but this is his phone. I only answered it because he is driving. Maybe you should speak to him; you're on speaker phone, so just talk I guess." Bella said and then held the phone closer to me.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi Edward," the woman answered.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are?" I asked into the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Irina, Tanya's sister, your cousin, remember now?" she asked back.

"Oh god. I can't believe I didn't know who you were. Sorry, it's just that your voice sounds different on the phone. What can I do for you Irina?"

"It's okay Edward, everyone tells me that I sound different over the phone," she chuckled, when she stopped chuckling she said in a very serious tone. "Tanya, she sick. She had gone to the doctors the other week and they did some test and today she got her results back and well...Edward she has cancer."

Oh my god. I can't believe Tanya has cancer. She was always so healthy. "What do you mean she has cancer? How?"

"I don't really know everything, but Tanya just called me and she is freaking out. She said that she tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up," Irina said. So that was Tanya calling in the middle of the night. I'm so stupid, I wouldn't leave the bed because I didn't want to leave Bella and now Tanya is totally freaking out. Tanya and I were always there for each other. Fuck.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel and my knuckles turned white.

"Irina I will be at Tanya's in about half-an-hour, meet me there. Bye."

"Bye." She said and then hung up the phone.

Bella hung up the phone as well. She put her hand on my thigh and I stiffened. Bella quickly retracted her hand from my thigh and asked. "Edward, are you okay?"

I huffed in frustration. "No Bella, I'm not okay. I just found out that my cousin has cancer and is freaking out and I wasn't there to comfort her because I wouldn't leave you. So Bella, tell me how I can be okay with all of that," I said in a harsh tone.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella stiffen at my tone and words. By now we had reached Jacob's house. I abruptly stopped the car in front of the house and told Bella. "I'll be back in about an hour if not later."

"Okay." Bella said in a shaky tone. She got out of the car and when she was closing the door I saw a tear fall.

I didn't have time to deal with Bella right now. I put the car back into drive and drove away and towards Tanya's place.

**BPOV**

I stood there on the side walk in front of my old home and watched as Edward sped away. I can't believe that he is blaming me for everything.

I whipped the tears that had fallen and walked to the front door. I knew that Jacob was at work because his car wasn't out front or he might have put it in the garage, but it wasn't like Jacob to not go to work. I used the key that I still had.

I walked into through the door and everything was still the same. I tried listening to see if anyone was hear, but I heard nothing, so I headed up to my old room to pack up my stuff.

I opened the door to the bedroom and saw Jacob on the bed hugging my pillow; I could see that he had been crying because his eyes looked a little puffy.

I slowly walked in and over to the bed. I didn't know what to do, but I know that if I wanted to get my stuff Jacob would wake up from all the noise. Every time I try to do something quietly it always makes a loud noise. I never got how that could happen. Like when you are opening a Velcro bag and when you do it fast it makes a loud noise but then when you try and do it slowly, it makes an even louder noise.

I lightly shake him so he wakes up. He starts stirring and the moment he sees' me he gasps out. "Bella!" and pulls me to him and won't let go.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**Cheating Ways**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**BPOV**_

I struggled to get out of Jacob's grasp. "Jacob, please let me go," I begged.

Jacob's arms around me tightened. "No," he sobbed into my stomach. "Please don't leave me Bella. Please, I don't know how I'm going to live without you."

I sighed and started running my hand through Jacob's short hair. I may not be in love with him anymore, but I still do love him and care about him, I hate to see him in any type of pain. "I'm sorry Jacob, but I just can't stay with you anymore. I don't love you and I can't be in a relationship where there is no love," I said in a soft tone.

"But I do love you Bella, I really do," he said and looked up at my face.

I took his face in my hands. "But I don't love you anymore Jacob. Well I love you and I care about you, but I'm not in love with you Jacob. I thought I was at one point, but now that I look back, it was more of a best friends kind of love for me and I think I only married you was because I thought it was the next step to take. I'm sorry Jacob, but I can't be with you anymore and you are just going to have to deal with that." I said and managed to get out of his grasp.

I walked out of the room and went to the hallways closet and took out some of the suitcases that were stored there for easy access. I walked back into my old bedroom and went straight to the closet and started packing my stuff.

It was at least Half-an-hour later when I hand finished packing all of my clothes, all the while Jacob had kept on begging for me to stay with him and that if I gave him another chance he would stop going on so many business trips and start wooing me all over again so that I can fall back in love with him.

I started to pull the suitcases filled with my clothes down the stairs, but me being me tripped and fell on my butt at the top of the staircase. At least I wasn't on the stairs during the time, because if I was and I fell, I could have lost the baby.

Jacob saw me fall and rushed over to me. "Oh my god Bella, are you okay?" he asked me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said while Jacob helped me up.

Jacob huffed. "Well then I guess since you actually packed all of your clothes you're leaving me, so I might as well help you take your stuff down," he said and then took my suitcases all downstairs and set them next to the door. "If you want I can get boxes and then send the rest of your stuff to you?" he asked me.

I smiled at him. "That would be lovely Jacob, Thank You."

He went over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. "So I guess you're leaving me all together and not just moving out for some time?" he asked.

"No Jacob, it's not a short time separation it's a permanent separation. Jacob I want a divorce," I said and walked over and sat back down next to him on the couch and looked down at my hands. I don't think I could take the hurt look on his face. "Jacob?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Could you possibly get the divorce papers? You know since I can't afford one and all since I don't have a job," I asked nervously, but I still wouldn't look up at Jacob's face.

It was silent for a few minutes and I couldn't take it any longer so I looked up to see Jacob had a shocked look on his face. "What are you talking about Bella? You have money," he stated.

"No I don't Jacob. I don't work so I have no money," I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bella, remember when we were getting married and I told you to quit your job?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"When I said that I meant that I would work for the both of us Bella. All the credit cards and bank accounts that you have are all your money and they will always be your money, even after this divorce. When I told you that I would give you everything, I meant it Bella, even though I didn't really do what I said by leaving you all the time, but I will never take away your money away from you. It's yours and yours alone or whoever you want to give it to." he said and by the middle of his little rant he had taken my face in between his large hands.

I simply nodded in return to everything that he was saying.

"As for your earlier question, yes I will contact my lawyers and get the divorce papers and since we signed a pre-nup we don't really have to do much," he said and forced a smile.

"Thank you so much Jacob, for everything," I said and hugged him.

"Anything for you Bella." Jacob said into my hair.

We pulled back from the hug and sat back on the couch comfortably and turned on the television. "So, which car do you want me to load your stuff into?" Jacob asked me.

"Oh...um I don't know. Edward's picking me up so I guess we'll split the stuff into his car and the other into my car," I replied.

Jacob looked at me confused. "Why would you do that? You could so easily just fit everything into your car and just go now." he said.

"Jacob Black, are you kicking me out?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"What no. No Bella, that's not what I meant, I promise." he said nervously.

I started laughing. "It's alright Jacob, I was only kidding."

"That's not very funny Bella," Jacob said but then ended up laughing along with me.

"Anyways, so why don't you just go now?" He asked.

"I can't, I don't have a key, so therefore I can't get into his penthouse."

"Okay. Well that's better for me, I get to spend more time with you now." he said and smiled cheekily at me.

It was now 11 pm and Edward still hadn't shown up to pick me up.

Jacob got off the couch. "So um...since Edward hasn't shown up yet, do you want to just stay in the guest room or something?" he asked.

"Yeah sure...um well that is if you don't mind," I said nervously.

"Bella you can always stay here, this is still your house, and you will always be welcome here," he said. "Well goodnight Bella."

"Nigh Jacob." I said and then headed to the upstairs guest bedroom.

I woke up at 11 am. I have never woken up so late before, but then I guess I am pregnant.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs. Jacob was sitting at the island eating his breakfast.

"Morning," I greeted.

He smiled at me. "Good Morning. You sleep well?" he asked.

I smiled back. "Yeah, I slept fine."

"Toast?" he asked gesturing to the toast on the plate in front of him.

I took a piece of toast. "Thanks," I took a bite.

"So..." he started saying.

I looked up at him. "So, what?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "So...have you talked to Edward yet? You know, so that you can move your stuff." he said but tried to make it as if he didn't care.

"Nope. I haven't called him and he hasn't called me." I said.

Right then there was a knock at the door. Jacob got up and went to answer it.

"Hello Jacob," I heard and icy voice but at the same time velvety.

"Hello Edward." Jacob replied, however his voice was calm and nice in a way, if you know what I mean.

I got out of my seat and walked over to the door. I got to the door just in time to see Edward run his hand through his hair, it looked messier than usually so that meant he was either really nervous or really stressed out since the last time I saw him. "Can you just tell Bella that I am here?" he asked in a much nicer voice this time

I touched Jacob's arm gently. "It's okay Jacob," I told him while looking him straight in the eye.

Jacob sighed and covered my hand that was on his arm with his other one. "Just call me if you need anything okay?" he asked.

I simply nodded. Jacob left the door and went back to sit at the island.

I turned and looked at Edward. I waited for him to say something but he didn't, all that he did was run his hand through his air. I sighed. "Edward did you want something?" I asked him.

Edward looked at me shocked. "What are you talking about Bella? I came to pick you up so that you could move your stuff," he said, but it had a slight bitter tone to it.

That hurt a little bit. I felt a pain in my heart. Obviously my emotions were written on my face because once Edward looked up and saw the hurt look on my face he started apologizing. "Bella, I didn't mean it like that, I just...I just...fuck, it's been a long two fucking days and...uh...I'm so sorry. Can you just get your stuff so that we can go Bella?" he said in a much softer tone this time

"Edward maybe you should just deal with the stuff in your life first?" I suggested. Yes I was in love with Edward, but I didn't wanted our relationship to turn out like mine and Jacob's did because he always had his work in mind and then the same thing will happen with me and Edward because he would always have his other problems in mind, like for the reason he left yesterday, he said that he would help me pack, but he was the one that packed up and left me here.

This time it was Edward who had a hurt look on his face. "Please Bella, don't do this? Just come with me and we'll go home. I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. It's just that Tanya has cancer and her and I are really close, we have always been there for each other and I couldn't just leave her when she needed me so that I could come here and help you pack. Bella please, I'm sorry but you also have to be reasonable. What would you have done if it was your cousin or a close friend of yours?" he said. I see where he is coming from. I guess I was overreacting with the whole thing a bit too much.

"You're right Edward, I'm sorry. I overreacted, I just didn't want our relationship to turn out like me and Jacob's did. Jacob always had his work on his mind and then you will have your problems on your mind and then you will do what you did yesterday." I said.

Edward walked up to me and be both hugged each other.

When we pulled back Edward went and got my stuff and put them in his car. I got into my car and we both left for Edward's place.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


End file.
